In a conventional planar light source apparatus, as shown in Patent Document 1, a hole portion is formed in a light guide plate and an LED is arranged at the center of the hole portion. This configuration enables a light of the LED to be efficiently incident on the light guide plate, so that the brightness of a display part is improved.